


They’re all going to laugh at you

by dragonpotter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I'm Bad At Tagging, Panic Attacks, Stephen King's Carrie References, implied suicidal thoughts, the squip is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: Maybe in a way, telekinesis isn’t too different from straight up arsonA sorta kinda but not really Carrie au
Kudos: 10





	They’re all going to laugh at you

This party was supposed to be fun. It was supposed to be great. It was supposed to be wonderful and magical. 

_**They’re all going to laugh at you** _

Rich kept turning up the radio, or going to the most crowded rooms in Jake’s house just so he could drown out the goddamned pill. 

**_They’re all going to laugh at you_ **

Rich kept assuring Jake that he was fine, just had a headache from the beer. 

**_Trust me, Rich. You can trust me._ **

Chloe came to him in the worst costume he’d ever seen. She said something or other and tried to come on to him but he backed away. All he could hear was

**_Trust me, Rich_ **

The upperclassman that sold him the SQUIP in the first place. How was he doing now? What was it he said just before he graduated? Something about how to deactivate the computer 

(green go red stop yes that sounds right yes)

and then if he deactivated it there’d be no more of

**_They’re all going to laugh at you_ **

(perfect yes perfect)

And so the search began then and there

(red red red it has to exist mountain dew red)

for Mountain Dew Red. 

**_Trust me, Rich_ **

Anti-Social Headphones Kid

(michael)

seemed to be in the middle of a 

(horrible panic attack)

crisis. He was not one to ask. 

So instead he’ll just ask everybody. 

“Do you have Mountain

(help me!!)

Dew Red?”

No one did. 

_**They’re all going to laugh at you** _

(shut up shut up shut up shut)

”SERIOUSLY WHERE THE FUCK CAN I GET SOME MOUNTAIN DEW RED?!”

(need)

_**They’re all going to laugh at you** _

(mountain dew)

_**Trust me, Rich** _

(red)

Not even Jeremy Goddamn Heere had anything to say about nerdy shit. He laughed

(please you’d know help)

right in Rich’s face. 

_**They’re all going to laugh at you**_

Rich wobbled up the stairs to the storage room. He needed to

(die)

get away and calm down. It was fine. People were only

(laughing)

busy within the party. Perhaps they assumed he was drunk. 

(why didn’t they)

_**They’re all going to laugh at you** _

Not if Rich

(yes good perhaps then they’d learn a lesson and maybe suffering ends yes good)

took matters into his own hands. 

The light from the match was beautiful. And Rich allowed it to fall from the ground. The smoke alarm went off and people scrambled to escape outside. 

(!!!!!!)

_**They’re all going to la-** _

Rich blacked out just as Jake found him

(wait he’s here why the fu-)

And then his world exploded. 


End file.
